Un enemigo del pasado
by magooscuro4
Summary: Por causa de Yukimura-sama, Kamanosuke acepta ir con Saizo a una mision de la cual se arrepentiría con lo cual todos ellos son llevados a acontecimientos que cambiarian el modo de ver a Kamanosuke.
1. Capítulo 1 la mision

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kairi Shimotsuki.

**Un enemigo del pasado**

Era un día normal en el castillo Ueda, Sanada Yukimura aún tenía una enorme duda que solo le podría quitar el amo de kusarigama, así es solo se la podría quitar Kamanosuke Yuri, pero pronto se darían cuenta que la duda de Yukimura solo les traería problemas y por ello todo se le complicaría a Kamanosuke además de que desearía no haber ido con Saizo a esa misión que cambiaría su vida "pacifica".

Cap 1 la misión

Sanada Yukimura estaba con Rokuro paseando por el jardín cuando se le ocurrió unas cuantas ideas para averiguar si Kamanosuke Yuri era una mujer o un hombre; por ello fue en busca de Kamanosuke, cuando lo encontró comenzó a habla tranquilamente.

Yukimura: Kamanosuke-kun quisiera preguntarte algo

Kamanosuke: que quieres anciano?- dijo Kamanosuke un poco molesto por la mirada de Yukimura

Yukimura: Kamanosuke-kun yo quisiera saber si eres realmente un hombre o una mujer ya que como sabrás tengo esa duda desde hace tiempo y quisiera saber la verdad- Yukimura se acercó a Kamanosuke.

Kamanosuke: QUE SOY UN HOMBRE! Que nunca escuchas o qué? – después de eso Kamanosuke bajo del techo donde estaba y se fue enojado – ya deja de molestar a menos de que sea una misión.

Yukimura-sama empezó a planear de mil maneras como averiguarlo y así empezó a molestar a Kamanosuke todos los días.

...

...

Paso una semana y Yukimura-sama ya estaba hartando a Kamanosuke incluso Rokuro tenía que meterse para que Kamanosuke no lastimara o pero matara a Yukimura-sama. Después de esa semana Yukimura tenía una misión para dos de sus héroes y la misión era en el pueblo del norte pues habían ninjas planeando matar a Yukimura-sama por lo que él pensó en mandar a resolver el asunto por ello llamo a Saizo.

Yukimura: Saizo necesito que vayas al pueblo del norte a encargarte del problema paro no podrás ir solo así que puedes llevar a alguien mas

Saiz: bien le dirá, pero me hará el Isanami

Yukimura: haber yo creo que podrías ir con Ana o con…..

Kamanosuke: no! Yo iré con el – Kamanosuke pasaba cuando escucho la conversación y haría cualquier cosa con tal de alejarse un tiempo de Yukimura-sama

Yukimura: está bien, la misión a lo mucho les llevar unos dos o tres días, entonces salgan inmediatamente

Así Kamanosuke literalmente jalo a Saizo lejos de Yukimura-sama y salieron del castillo de Ueda.

...

En el camino Saizo iba tranquilamente con kamanosuke cuando de pronto los emboscaron cerca del pueblo por lo que ambos se defendieron y empezaron a acabar con todos los ninjas que venían; al terminar ya era de noche y como ambos terminaron con algunos golpes y rasguños decidieron acampar además que ir de noche era algo peligroso y sería algo malo que los volvieran a emboscar. Durante la noche….

Kamanosuke: usted tiene un servicio de

Saiz: ¿qué? Algo sucede?

Kamanosuke: no pero espero que nos tardemos bastante en esta misión

Saizo: porque…. A espera es porque Yukimura no te ha dejado en paz que decidiste venir conmigo, verdad?

Kamanosuke: CALLATE NO TE IMPORTA! Solo quiero tardarme es todo, BUENAS NOCHES BAKA SAIZO!

Saizo: como quieras

En la mañana llegaron al pueblo y obtuvieron la información necesaria para informar a Yukimura-sama; por lo que decidieron volver pero ninguno noto que eran observados, pero más que a Saizo al que observaban era a Kamanosuke; para cuando Kamanosuke sintió la mirada volteo pero fue demasiado tarde pues se había ido.

Saiz: Kamanosuke, Algo pasa?

Kamanosuke: no, no es nada ... Vamos

Ambos continuaron su camino mientras en las sombras un ninja les seguía de cerca; mientras que otro ninja se retiraba y se dirigían a otro castillo….

?: Mi señor le hemos encontrado, ahora mismo le están siguiendo

?: Bien me alegra – sonrisa – por fin Kamanosuke Yuri volverás a mí, tu único amo… tráiganla de inmediato, si no se puede hablando entonces a la fuerza

?: de inmediato mi señor – se marchó.


	2. Chapter 2 problemas secuestro

Sé que en el primer capítulo no explique nada porque soy nueva en esto de subir finc pero ya supe cómo y ahora les explico:

Bien según yo y mi loca cabeza es una historia donde se muestra un poco del pasado de Kamanosuke (claro ese pasado es inventado por mí, pues la verdad no tengo ni idea si sea verdad o no pero me lo imagine así) como sea intentare también hacer un poco de romance entre Kamanosuke y Saizo pues me agrada esta pareja. Por cierto tampoco sé que sea realmente Kamanosuke pero para mi historia será una mujer.

Los personajes no me pertenecen pues son de

Y claro cuatro de los personajes me los invente yo jajaja.

Así que sin más disfrútenla.

**Cap 2 Problemas. Secuestro **

Cuando al fin llegaron al castillo Ueda, Kamanosuke de inmediato se fue al techo dejando a Saizo para que le informara a Yukimura-sama; Saizo fue a informarle todo y que habían terminado con aquello que planeaban matarlo.

Yukimura: muy bien hecho pero dime Saizo donde esta Kamanosuke?

Saizo: pues… él se fue al tejado

Sasuke: Yukimura-sama!

Yukimura: si dime Sasuke que sucede?

Sasuke: Yukimura-sama hay tres ninjas dirigiéndose para el castillo ahora mismo pero al parecer no quieren pelear.

Yukimura: bien…..déjalos entrar y veamos que quieren… a Saizo puedes retirarte, Sasuke tú también y de cualquier manera manténganse alerta….Rokuro ve y tráelos a mí.

Saizo: bien

Sasuke: si Yukimura-sama

Rokuro: enseguida Yukimura-sama

Rokuro iba a salir en busca de los ninjas pero antes si quiera de poner un pie fuera aparecieron frente a ellos.

Saizo:"pero qué?...son muy rápidos" – pensó

?: Señor del castillo Ueda perdónenos por entrar de esta forma pero me permitiría buscar a una persona de entre su gente y llevarle ante nuestro señor ya que le debe algo.

Yukimura: como podría…..dime primero quienes son y quien es tu señor…..además dime a quien buscas de entre mis valientes.

?: Señor de Ueda nuestros nombres no son de importancia pues solo somos unos simples ninjas al servicio del señor de las tierras del este…y referente a la persona que buscamos es alguien que posee cabellos rojizos con una marca en su ojo izquierdo, su nombre Kamanosuke.

Yukimura: con que del este – pensando - ya veo…..y me podrías informar que ese "algo" que mi valiente le debe a tu señor pues después de todo ahora trabaja para mí.

?: perdóneme pero eso no es necesario decirlo pues lo único que mi señor quiere es hablar con esa persona…como se le ha visto con Kirigakure Saizo pues podemos saber que está aquí.

Rokuro: Yukimura-sama – algo asustado

Yukimura: lo se Rokuro – mirada seria – Sasuke trae a Kamanosuke

Mientras Sasuke iba en busca de kamanosuke, Yukimura-sama ofreció a que pasaran y tomaran asiento pero ellos lo rechazaron prefiriendo quedarse afuera. Saizo y Rokuro se sentaron detrás de Yukimura-sama.

….

Kamanosuke caminaba por el bosque cuando escucho un ruido….

Kamanosuke: sé que estás ahí hombre mono

Sasuke: no me llames así – saliendo a su encuentro – mi nombre es Sasuke

Kamanosuke: ya se, ya se y que quieres…..tu casi no bajas cuando vengo por aquí….solamente te la pasas vigilando para el anciano

Sasuke: es Yukimura-sama! – suspiro – pero bueno…. Yukimura-sama quiere verte

Kamanosuke: no quiero verlo…..dile que no iré, pues de seguro es otro de sus tontos juegos

Sasuke: no, no lo es; Yukimura-sama quiere verte por que tres ninjas del este te buscan

Kamanosuke: del este?...- sorprendido –cuáles….cuáles son sus nombres?

Sasuke: no lo sé, no quisieron darlos ni el nombre de su señor

Kamanosuke abrió un poco sus ojos y salió corriendo en dirección al castillo de Yukimura ignorando olímpicamente lo que Sasuke trataba de decirle.

….

En el castillo Ueda, seguían esperando cuando de pronto alguien abrió la puerta de golpe y todos observaron a Kamanosuke entrar y Sasuke detrás. Kamanosuke al observar a los ninjas de repente se enojó….

Kamanosuke: QUE QUIEREN DE MI?!

Yukimura: espera Kamanosuke, y hablen tranquilamente, es más Kamanosuke tom….

Kamanosuke: NO! DIGANLO AHORA!

?: Tranquilo Kamanosuke Yuri solo queremos que vengas con nosotros a ver a nuestro señor a hablar con el.

Kamanosuke: no iré, así que pueden irse a decirle a su querido señor que no volveré a verlo nunca o los matare si se quedan.

Yukimura: tranquilo Kamanosuke – ignorado por Kamanosuke.

Saizo: sabes que es inútil, verdad? – Mirando a Yukimura-sama – Kamanosuke no te escuchara viejo.

Kamanosuke: que esperan? Eh?...váyanse!

Ana: oigan chicos que pasa?, porque tanto escándalo? – había llegado pues había escuchado los gritos de Kamanosuke y por ello había ido a ver qué pasaba – esto?...- miro a los ninjas y luego a Yukimura-sama – quienes son ellos?

Kamanosuke: no son nadie, y ya se iban – se marchó muy enojado.

Yukimura: debo pedirles disculpas pero Kamanosuke siempre es así…. – postura seria – pero espero que no sea nada malo por como reacciono mi valiente.

?: Claro que no.

?: No es nada malo.. Solo es una plática entre nuestro señor y Kamanosuke Yuri.

?: Le podríamos pedir quedarnos es su castillo para salir en la mañana y así descansar un poco.

Yukimura: bien les permitiré quedarse.

Sasuke: pero Yukimura-sama…..

Yukimura: pero partirán mañana tan pronto amanezca.

?: le agradecemos Sanada Yukimura-sama

Yukimura: Rokuro dales algo de comer y prepárales una habitación, Saizo y Sasuke vengan conmigo.

Ambos siguieron a Yukimura-sama en lo que Rokuro llevaba a cabo la orden de Yukimura-sama. Yukimura se dirigió a su habitación totalmente lejos de sus visitantes.

Saizo: algo no está bien, Kamanosuke no se veía del todo bien

Yukimura: lo se Saizo no podemos confiar en ellos por eso Saizo te quedaras cerca de Kamanosuke

Saizo: que?!... bien lo hare

Yukimura: bien…Sasuke ti vigilaras a nuestros visitantes a ver si deciden irse o quedarse; si salen me avisaras de inmediato.

Sasuke: como ordene Yukimura-sama.

…

….

…..

Durante la noche cuando ya todos estaban por irse a dormir, kamanosuke decidió tomar rápidamente un baño, al salir se encontró con Saizo.

Kamanosuke: Saizo? Otra vez? Dime te pasa algo?

Saizo: porque lo dices

Kamanosuke: TAL VEZ PORQUE ME HAS ESTADO SIGUIENDO DESDE QUE ESOS TIPOS VINIERON Y NO ME HAS DEJADO NI RESPIRAR YA NO ME PIERDES DE VISTA!

Saizo: ya veo pues no solo se me antojo seguirte y ya

Kamanosuke: como quieras y ahora que haces?

Saizo: nada solo te esperaba

Kamanosuke: y se puede SABER PORQUE?

Saizo: nada más porque creo que somos los únicos levantados y no quería que anduvieras solo

Kamanosuke: eh?! Claro…. Me voy – Saizo empezó a caminar detrás de Kamanosuke – se puede saber ahora que haces?!

Saizo: nada, solo camino

Kamanosuke: enserio dime que te traes – le miro más que furioso.

Saizo: bien solo para que no te enojes – un suspiro – digamos que me pidieron quedarme cerca de ti.

Kamanosuke: el anciano? Porque?...estoy bien sabes…..puedo cuidarme solo!

Saizo: ya tranquilo solo te llevare hasta tu habitación y luego me iré

Kamanosuke: ya que pero donde te quedes me las pagas.

Saizo: si ya escuche

Saizo acompaño a Kamanosuke hasta su habitación y antes si quiera de que Kamanosuke entrara, Saizo entro primero y se puso a revisar todo el lugar.

Kamanosuke: y ahora….QUE RAYOS HACES?

Saizo: nada solo reviso por si acaso

Kamanosuke: ya vete!

Saizo: bien me voy

Saizo se retiró del cuarto de Kamanosuke, el cual se acostó para dormir…Saizo fue a su habitación para ya dormir pero al entrar encontró a Isanami acostada.

Isanami: Saizo! Te tardaste que estabas haciendo….bueno no importa ven vamos a dormir.

Saizo: no hacía nada importante y… es más que haces en mi habitación?

Isanami: pues como no te he visto desde hace tiempo así que vamos a dormir aquí los dos.

Saizo: no, claro que no, ahora sal de esta habitación y vuelve con Ana.

Isanami: no, yo quiero dormir con Saizo.

Saizo: no, ya vete y déjame dormir tranquilo, quieres?

Isanami: entonces…..durmamos ya

Saizo: que no y que no escuchas dije que…..- de pronto de escucho un ruido de algún golpe y después silencio – no puede ser – Saizo salió corriendo directo al cuarto de kamanosuke.

Isanami: Saizo espérame - se levantó y corrió detrás de Saizo.

Ambos llegaron a la habitación de Kamanosuke y encontraron la puerta abierta, al entrar vieron varias cosas en el piso pero ni rastro de Kamanosuke. Saizo corrió hacia la habitación de Yukimura-sama. Y al llegar abrió la puerta estrepitosamente tanto que hizo que Rokuro le lanzara un kunai que esquivo a tiempo y que gracias a que Isanami tropezó no le dio.

Saizo: viejo, Kamanosuke no está!

Yukimura: como que no está…..Sasuke – silencio – Sasuke – nada – Sasuke….Rokuro

Rokuro: si Yukimura-sama

Yukimura: ve a buscar a Sasuke ya que no responde averigua que le paso y Saizo ve a la habitación donde se quedaron nuestros visitantes y avisa a todos que Kamanosuke no está, Isanami quédate aquí.

Rokuro: enseguida Yukimura-sama

Saizo se fue a cumplir lo dicho por Yukimura-sama. Rokuro fue en busca de Sasuke al bosque que vigilaba y después de buscar un rato le encontró inconsciente y un poco herido así que lo llevo a curar. Saizo le informo a Yukimura-sama que los ninjas no estaban en la habitación y por ello empezaron a buscarlos. Una vez Rokuro curo a Sasuke y este despertó fueron donde Yukimura-sama, donde reunieron a todos.

Yukimura: a Sasuke me alegra que estés bien, gracias Rokuro

Sasuke: Yukimura-sama tengo que informarle que esos tres se fueron llevándose a Kamanosuke

Yukimura: eso no está bien…Saizo, Ana irán y seguirán inmediatamente a esos tres averigüen donde le llevan. Isanami, Seikai se quedaran aquí, Sasuke debes descansar pero antes envía una carta a Kakei y Jimpachi para que vengan, Rokuro ve a la habitación de Kamanosuke y ve si encuentras algo importante que nos sirva.

Todos: si Yukimura-sama – así todos ellos se dispersaron.

Continuara.

Bien y aquí otro capítulo más terminado.

Por favor déjenme comentarios. Y se aceptan cualquier tipo de queja si es que tienen claro, también acepto jitomatasos, y demás.

Espero que les agrade mi loca idea. Bueno nos leemos en otra.


	3. Chapter 3 problemas una chica en apuros

Y aquí la continuación. Por cierto en este capítulo me estaré metiendo un poco en la historia para aclarar algunas cosas ().

**Cap 3 problema. Una chica en apuros.**

Después de mandarle la carta a Kakei y Jimpachi, Sasuke se fue a descansar; Ana junto a Saizo partieron en persecución de los ninjas que se habían llevado a Kamanosuke; Rokuro no había encontrado nada más que desastre: Seikai, Benmaru e Isanami se encontraban en los jardines del castillo Ueda.

…

…

…

Saizo y Ana iban avanzando rápidamente por el bosque buscando algún rastro de los ninjas, siguieron avanzando hasta que amaneció cuando decidieron descansar un momento para recuperar algo de fuerza para así avanzar más rápido. Ambos se sentaron cerca de un rio.

Ana: oye Saizo para que crees que quisieron llevarse a Kamanosuke si él es muy sádico y masoquista.

Saizo: no lo sé pero lo que si se es que Kamanosuke no quería ir con ellos de ninguna forma y más por la forma en la que los corrió del castillo de Yukimura.

Ana: eso parece pero aun así no crees….. – de pronto un ruido de árboles cayendo interrumpió a Ana pues estaba cerca de ellos – Saizo!

Saizo: lo sé, vamos tal vez sean ellos.

Ambos empezaron a correr en dirección al ruido, entre más avanzaban más fuerte se escuchaba y de pronto silencio, un silencio que a Saizo le preocupo por ello empezó a ir cada vez más rápido casi dejando a Ana atrás y al llegar al lugar no encontró a nadie, lo único que encontró fue árboles caídos y algunas shuriken.

Ana: estos cortes son…. – dijo mientras miraba los árboles en el suelo.

Saizo: si, estos cortes solo puede hacerlos alguien y fue Kamanosuke.

Ana: mira aquí hay shuriken.

Saizo: por este escenario parece que Kamanosuke peleo contra ellos pero por la sangre en el piso y el hecho de que no está…..

Ana: se puede decir que perdió y se lo llevaron.

Saizo: exacto – de repente algo deslumbro a Saizo por lo cual se acercó encontrando algo que no le gusto – Ana ven! Es el kusarigama de Kamanosuke.

Ana: que mal está secuestrado y ahora desarmado, como sea no me gusta esta situación Sasuke perdió y ahora también lo hizo Kamanosuke.

Saizo: lo sé, pero la prioridad es traerlo de vuelta o encontrar el lugar a donde le llevan.

Ana: …bien…entonces vamos.

Así ambos continuaron corriendo por el bosque sin descansar.

…

Después de un buen rato corriendo vieron un castillo a lo lejos y empezaron a acercarse cuidadosamente pero se tuvieron que detener ya que había vigilancia pero aun así decidieron buscar una manera de entrar sin ser descubiertos; para abarcar más zona decidieron separarse.

…..

Kamanosuke despertó en una habitación un poco conocida para él, se levantó y vio una pequeña venda en su hombro pero solo había sido un rasguño así que no se preocupó; fue hacia la puerta para salir pero lamentablemente estaba cerrada así que solo recordó…

**Flash back**

Kamanosuke se encontraba ya recostado para dormir después de que Saizo se fuera cuando escucho un ruido para ser más precisos, escucho la puerta abrirse, por lo que giro a ver y nada.

Kamanosuke: quien anda ahí? – nada, nadie respondía hasta que uno de los ninjas cayo del techo encima de Kamanosuke por lo que como pudo le empujo y se levantó pero otro más entro sujetándole por detrás, Kamanosuke empezó a pelear para que le soltaran haciendo todo un tiradero de sus pertenencias y al final el tercer ninja llego y le dio un golpe para dejarlo inconsciente y así llevándoselo rápidamente antes de que se dieran cuenta Yukimura-sama y sus valientes.

**Fin del flash back**

Kamanosuke recordaba como Sasuke les había visto y le había intentado ayudar pero después de eso todo era oscuridad. Así que se acercó a la ventana para poder escapar de alguna forma, de pronto escucho la puerta abrirse y entrar a un ninja de los que le habían llevado ahí, el hombre que entro era de la altura de Saizo, de cabellos rubios y ojos azul marino, vestía ropa característica de un ninja normal y común, es decir, un pantalón negro y playera del color de sus ojos (este es un personaje inventado jejeje y como verán no soy buena describiendo así que por favor hagan el esfuerzo de imaginárselo, claro su nombre…. ahora lo sabrán)

Kamanosuke: QUE QUIERES SOU?!

Sou: nada solo un encargo u orden, no se llámale como quieras pero mi señor dice que cenaras con él y por ello te envió este kimono para que lo uses como antes.

Kamanosuke: como si le hiciera caso! NO IRE! Así que vete y dile eso a su querido señor, mascota!

Sou: okey pues lo siento eso no será a menos que quieras que el venga en persona y te obligue.

Kamanosuke: CALLATE! VETE! AHORA!

Sou: bien me voy pero te lo dejo aquí – poniendo el kimono en el suelo al lado de Kamanosuke – te cambias – Sou se marchó cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Kamanosuke: demonios, debí escapar entonces…

**Flash back**

Kamanosuke despertó y empezó a mirar a su alrededor observando que era llevado como un saco por el bosque así que empezó a moverse para liberarse, cuando lo logro empezó a pelear contra los tres, los cuales eran por extraño que parezca muy hábiles tal vez más hábiles y rápidos que Saizo y Sasuke, Kamanosuke salió herido y aun así no se rendiría pero de un momento a otro se le perdió de vista uno de ellos y para cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde pues caía de nuevo en oscuridad, le habían desmayado de nuevo.

**Fin del flash back**

Kamanosuke seguía intentando abrir la ventana y escapar pero le era imposible cuando escucho nuevamente la puerta abrirse y solo se sentó en el lugar en que estaba pero sin voltear hacia la puerta.

Kamanosuke: ya te dije que no iré así que puedes irte de aquí o ya se libérame porque no me cambiare para tu señor, Sou

?: Que mala pero no soy Sou, Yuri querida

Kamanosuke abrió un poco los ojos y empezó a girar lentamente quedándose completamente callado cuando le vio.

?: O vamos Yuri querida ponte este lindo kimono – señalo el kimono – lo escogí especialmente para ti y luego ve a cenar conmigo te estaré esperando o prefiere que me quede aquí para ayudarte a cambiar, decide.

Kamanosuke: NO! Yo lo hare….lo hare…..así que….espera

?: Bien – se fue dejando a Kamanosuke algo petrificada y con lo que parecía miedo, después de unos minutos respiro.

Kamanosuke: maldición! – golpe al tatami – ya se! Si voy y puedo darle un buen golpe que le desmaye podría intentar escapar.

Sin que darle de otra y para llevar a cabo su plan decidió cambiarse poniéndose el kimono azul con morado que le habían llevado, dejando su cabello tal y como estaba, se miró al espejo que había ahí y pensó que no le gustaba nada como se veía pero en fin con tal de escapar. Espero hasta el anochecer y entonces toco la puerta para que le abrieran y pudiera salir, la persona que abrió la puerta fue Sou.

Sou: vaya! Que linda como antes

Kamanosuke: cállate! O te matare!...pero bueno acabemos con esto de una buena vez que no pienso quedarme ni un segundo más, una vez me diga lo que quiere me iré.

Sou: o vaya así que me creíste con lo que dije de "solo hablar contigo"

Kamanosuke: qué? Entonces supongo que me iré por la fuerza

Sou: así que intentaras escapar

?: No lo hagas o te ira mal y lo sabes pues espero que recuerdes que nuestro señor puede ser muy cruel si las cosas no salen como él quiere aun si eres su "pequeño pajarillo enjaulado" – apareció de la nada.

Kamanosuke: cállate! Tooru, no me llames así, que lo odio.

(Esto perdón pero aclaración: Tooru también lo invente y es un chico más o menos sádico, su cabello es negro y sus ojos son rojos, él viste ropa blanca con una playera negra. Bien sigamos)

De la nada (si de nuevo) apareció el otro ninja.

?: Pero es la verdad o no Tooru

Tooru: lo es pero ella es muy necia como siempre

Kamanosuke: cállate y no me llames necia, gran baka

Sou: vaya creí que dirías lo que le dices a tus compañeros….que es así "soy hombre" pues si realmente lo fueras no tendrías por qué estar aquí además de que con nosotros no funcionaría pues sabemos la verdad.

Kamanosuke: así que supongo que me llevan un buen rato expiando desde las sombras

Tooru: pues sí, te estábamos localizando y muchas veces dudamos que realmente fueras tu pero al final si eras.

Kamanosuke: CÁLLATE! ERES MUY MOLESTO

?: Porque tanto grito, ya cállense, son muy molestos

Kamanosuke: ja? Ya me preguntaba dónde estaba el apático del trio

?: Cállate o te mato!...claro que lo aria se me dejaran como sea vamos con nuestro señor o se enojara.

Kamanosuke: como si realmente pudieras o te atrevieras a enfrentarme Kiroto o es que tienes tanto miedo de tu propio amo.

(Je yo de nuevo con otra de mis aclaraciones: Kiroto también le invente y él es una persona fría, cruel y sádica cuando quiere o se lo ordenan, tiene el cabello negro con ojos del mismo color y su vestimenta es un traje de ninja negro totalmente. Ahora si continúen)

Kiroto: cállate ya Yuri y empieza a caminar

Kamanosuke: bien

Los cuatro se dirigieron al lugar donde se encontraba su amo y señor, donde le esperaba con la comida ya puesta. Al llegar Sou, Tooru y Kiroto se marcharon. Kamanosuke entro.

?: Oh Yuri ven siéntate – Kamanosuke se sentó pero bastante lejos de él – Yuri siéntate más cerca mío – mirada extremadamente seria

Kamanosuke: me niego….aquí estoy bien

?: ACÉRCATE AHORA! – Kamanosuke no se movió – bien entonces yo me acercare – y así lo hizo claro no dejo que Kamanosuke se alejara de él.

Kamanosuke: aléjate de mí!

?: NO!, no lo hare y por cierto te queda muy bien ese kimono, te ves muy pero muy bonita.

Kamanosuke: cállate y aléjate!

?: Te dije que no lo haría así que ahora se una buena chica y quédate quieta o tendré que castigarte y no quieres eso, verdad?

El señor del castillo empezó a tratar de abrazar a Kamanosuke y a tratar de darle un beso pero Kamanosuke se lo impedía empujándolo como podía pues no podía moverse con la libertad que hubiera querido pues no estaba acostumbrada a usar ese tipo de ropas. Mientras desde afuera alguien les observaba desde un árbol y no era nada menos que Saizo.

Saizo: pero qué?! Es Kamanosuke?!...no….no puede ser – Saizo siguió observando como esa chica pelirroja empujaba sin éxito al hombre que intentaba besarle y de pronto observo como esa chica como pudo le daba un golpe en el estómago para que le soltara y una vez liberada de su agarre se levantó en kimono hasta las rodillas y empezaba a correr hacia el jardín del castillo, cuando el hombre se compuso grito el nombre de tres hombres, los cuales Saizo pudo definir como: Sou, Tooru y Kiroto, y aparecieron delante de ese hombre, observo como al parecer les daba una orden y esos tres aceptaban desapareciendo de ahí. Segundos después vio a la misma chica corriendo hacia él (claro ella no le había visto, solo corrió para escapar).

Kamanosuke iba corriendo para así tratar de escapar saltando el muro que rodeaba al castillo, pero antes de poder acercarse lo suficiente Sou le apareció enfrente impidiéndole el paso, porque giro hacia otro lado pero le apareció Kiroto, por ello dio algunos pasos hacia atrás.

Kamanosuke: demonios, DÉJENME IR!

Kiroto: lo siento Yuri pero ordenes son órdenes y no podrás escapar

Sou: por qué Yuri? Porque tenías que golpear a nuestro señor

Kamanosuke: CÁLLATE! EL SE LO BUSCO! – dicho esto empezó a correr de nuevo en dirección al árbol en donde estaba Saizo. Saizo pensó en ayudarla pero no podía pelear contra esos tres, que el reconoció como los que fueron a ver a Yukimura y con los que Sasuke perdió además debía buscar a Kamanosuke.

Tooru apareció al lado de los otros dos y con una sonrisa un poco sádica.

Tooru: Yuri ven acá, no te vayas – lanzo una cadena, la cual dio en el pie derecho de Kamanosuke sujetándose a su pie y haciéndole caer al suelo; Kamanosuke levanto el rostro y cuando lo hizo vio a Saizo; Saizo le miro y quedo sorprendido al darse cuenta de que si era Kamanosuke.

Saizo: Kamanosuke? Realmente es él.

Continuara.

Que tal! Les gusto! No les gusto! Por favor díganme!

Como sea dejando mi drama espero les haya gustado en serio, bueno en el siguiente capítulo al fin sabrán el nombre del señor del castillo, además que hará Saizo ya que descubrió que si es Kamanosuke, que hará Ana y todos los valientes de Sanada y sobre todo Sanada Yukimura hará algo para salvarle.

Bueno espérenlo con ansias.

Bye, nos leemos después.


End file.
